xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Canada
Canada is a country located in North America and consists of 10 provinces and 3 territories. History |-|Original Timeline= ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ﻿James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in what would later be known as the Northwest Territories of Canada. In 1845, James lay sick in his bed while Victor, who was currently visiting him, kept him company as James' father arrived to check in on him. A few moments later, Victor's father, and John's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan (who was also having an affair with John Howlett's wife), entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother Elizabeth Howlett and had a confrontation with John, who headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, which had resulted in Thomas shooting Elizabeth's husband. James then heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate, finding him dead, as he was shot by Thomas. It was under this grief-stricken incident that, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and fury and impaled Thomas using his claws. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, before dying, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, cast her son out by calling him a freak as she questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. After running away, Victor, who was also a mutant, caught up and overtook James. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed to stick together and that they would look after each other no matter what, eventually leading them to a life of rage and violence. As Victor was truly his own family, as they shared a father, James started going by the name "Logan". Six years after leaving Team X, Logan is living in western Canada, residing in a cabin high in the Canadian Rockies, working as a lumberjack and living with a school teacher named Kayla. After many years of participating in warfare, Logan now desires a more quiet and tranquil life. Kayla manipulated him into a state of complacency with her power, calming him though the nightmares of the past. One day, Agent Zero and Stryker visit Logan while at work to infrom him that Bradley and Wade were killed recently. Before doing so, Stryker asks Logan if he remembers Agent Zero, with Logan responds by asking Zero if he's still shooting first and asking questions later. Zero responds by pulling out his concealed gun, shooting Logan's Cigar, and, after putting away his gun, asks Logan a follow-up question as to if he's still chewing on cheap cigars. As Stryker tells Logan he has a job for him, Logan tells Stryker he already has a job. Zero humorously questions Logan's job payment as a lumberjack by asking if it pays 18 grand a year. Logan corrects him by saying his pay is actually 18.5 grand a year, before saying he hasn't had to kill anybody lately. Zero asks if Logan is starting to miss it, Logan, getting irritated, says now he is, before Stryker breaks them up, ordering Zero to the car, which he proceeds to do. One night, Kayla told Logan about a spirit who was tricked into being parted forever from his lover, the Moon. Stemming from her Native American ancestry, she recites a story to Logan about a spirit named Kuekuatsheu (pronounced in the movie as koo-ay-koo-aut-soo and translates into 'Wolverine') who fell in love with the moon but was fooled by the Trickster into stepping foot in the mortal world from which he could never return. Thus, the spirit, Kuekuatsheu was parted forever from the moon, was subsequently forced to look at the Moon forever and never be with her again, howling at her whenever he saw her. One day, while Logan is at work, Kayla is attacked by Victor. Sensing Victor's presence in the area, he rushes to Kayla's abandoned car but finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead and understands that this is Victor's doing. That evening, he finds Victor in a bar and, in a state of rage, lunges at him. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand before leaving. The next morning, he wakes up in an emergency room, where Stryker happens to be present. Styker tells Logan he can help him exact revenge on Victor with an experimental procedure. Logan agrees to go through with it, but also warns that he is bent solely for revenge. Prior to the adamantium procedure, Logan asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them - a reference to the story Kayla told him. Stryker binds Logan's bones with adamantium, and he flat lines afterwards. After a few moments, though, he resuscitates and escapes the facility after overhearing Stryker order that his memories be erased for so that his DNA could be used for an upcoming project. Logan continues to flee until he finds a barn and hides in it. The elderly couple who owns the barn offers him food and shelter. Although wary of him at first, they soon warm up to him, even giving Logan a jacket which belonged to their son and allowing him to take their motorcycle for a spin. However, just before offering him breakfast, Agent Zero kills the couple. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes on the bike. After a long and daring chase, he attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down. . After killing Zero, Logan attempts to locate the two remaining members of Team X and finds John Wraith and Fred Dukes in Las Vegas. X-Men (film) The teenage runaway Marie D'Ancanto fled to Laughlin City where she meets Logan who was a cage fighter and at first Logan doesn't want Marie to be in the truck however he finally accepts her. While driving Marie and Logan are attacked by Sabretooth only for the X-Men to stop him, Marie is trapped and can't get out of the truck but eventually, the other X-Men save her. X2: X-Men United The X-Men, Magneto, and Mystique go to Canada (where the Weapon X program is based) to stop William Stryker and his plans to kill all mutants. After the X-Men stop Stryker's (and later Magneto's) insidious plot, Rogue is trying to land the X-Jet and she finally successful does it. X-Men: The Last Stand Hearing the voice of Jean Grey in his head a distraught Cyclops returns to Alkali Lake. In anger he fires an optic blast into the water. Shortly after Jean emerges from the water however Phoenix has taken over her mind. Cyclops and Jean kiss but Phoenix kills him seeing him as a potential threat as Jean's love for Scott would be a weapon against her. Looking for Scott, Wolverine and Storm arrive at the lake. Wolverine only finds Cyclops glasses but Storm finds Jean unconscious, they take her back to the X-Mansion. The Wolverine Sometime after 2006, Logan returned to the Canadian wilderness; in addition, he also regained his lost memories he lost in 1979. Living in the forest, he only visits the town for necessary supplies. Haunted and guilt-ridden by Jean Grey's death, as well as the memories of the deaths and war he encountered in his past, Logan again seeks the quiet life, attempting to renounce his life of violence. Logan is awoken in his sleep by the painful howling of a bear, some hunters used illegal poison on the animal and left it to suffer. Logan reluctantly kills the animal to put it out of its misery, angered he goes off to find the hunters. After getting into a fight with the hunters at a bar, Yukio tracks his whereabouts and takes him to Japan to see the man he saved from the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, Yashida, now the head of the Yashida Corporation. |-|Revised Timeline= Deadpool (film) Wade Wilson (the man who would become Deadpool) was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada in the mid to late 1970s. At some point in this time, Wade became a member of the Canadian Special Forces. X-Men: Apocalypse After capturing Moira MacTaggert, Beast, Mystique and Quicksilver, William Stryker takes them to Alkali Lake by helicopter, unaware that Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner have snuck aboard. The mutants and Moira are held in a cell to be questioned by Stryker about Xavier's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Scott, Jean, and Kurt are looking around the base for them, until they come across a container in a lab with something alive and angry in it. Jean uses her telekinetic abilities and opens the container. As the guards arrive, out from the container emerges Logan (aka Weapon X), who attacks the guards and goes on a violent rampage through the facility. Stryker is told about Weapon X being loose and escaping. Before Weapon X flees the facility, he is approached by Jean and he calms down. Jean removes his helmet and taps into his mind and restores his memory and he runs away. Scott, Jean, and Kurt finally rescue the others and make their way to a hangar where they discover a jet and a supply of battle suits. They suit up and take the jet to Egypt. Logan (film)'' X-23 and the escaped mutant children were trying to cross the Canadian-American border and get into Canada, where there was a supposed mutant safe haven waiting for them. The children first met up a Eden a hideout very close to the border. As the children were making their way through the North Dakota Forest to get to the border they were attacked by The Reavers and a chase begins through the woods. Wolverine begins following trying to help his daughter X-23 and the other children. Ultimately Wolverine gives his life to do battle with X-24 an evil clone of himself, but his actions allow the mutants to be free. Laura and the other children bury him in honor, only a few miles away from his birth country. Trivia *Canada is the second largest country, in area, on Earth. *In the comics, Canada is the birth place of two of the X-Men's most prominent characters Wolverine and Deadpool. It is also the home of Alpha Flight (a team of Canadian superheroes). External Links * Category:Locations Category:X-Men (film) Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Locations Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Locations Category:The Wolverine Locations X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Locations Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Locations Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Locations Category:X-Men: The Official Game Locations Category:North America Category:Countries Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Locations Category:Logan (film) Locations